The Dumoosle
by AnneMKTD
Summary: On their way home from their cottage, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel and Leon encounter a strangely hideous but beautiful creature they call a Dumoosle. Very funny!


"Riku, I honestly think you should get a hair cut! And for god sakes, would it kill you to pull up your pants once in a while?! Not everyone want's to see THAT....Well, maybe Sora, but he's always been a little too crazy over you. Seriously, its always 'Riku this!' 'Riku that!' It's like he's inlove with you. And don't even get me started on how you jump, pre-scholar's could do much better-"

Riku couldn't take anymore of Kairi's 'suggestions'. Oh, how conveniently that they happened to be talking right on the edge of a cliff. Nag nag nag....hmm.

"Hey Kairi, stand over here for a second."

"Here?"

"Yeah, perfect."

"Why would you want me to stand here? I was perfectly fine over - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Riku pushed Kairi off the cliff. He watched her fall, a smirk starting to form on his face. He walked down the cliff and back to the cottage were everyone else was finishing packing their stuff on to the bus they rented. Riku casually walked up to Sora. When he saw him, Sora's face lit up and a smile instantly came.

"Hey Riku! Where've you been? And where's Kairi?"

"...She had to leave...Earlier than the rest of us."

"Why?"

"I dunno, she had stuff to take care of"

"...but why?"

".....FINE! I PUSHED HER OFF THE CLIFF."

"Riku! Why would you do that?!"

"She was freaking PMSing at me! Besides, now one less bitch in the world, so really, Im helping clean the environment."

"Yeah, but don't you realize if you kill Kairi, you kill Namine too?!"

Roxas dropped the bags he was holding and stared at Riku and Sora for a minute.

"....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Roxas, you fucking emo kid, calm down!"

Leon slammed the side of the bus to get everyone's attention. "Are you all ready to leave?"

"Wait a minute." said Sora, "Where's Axel?"

Roxas pointed out into the woods. "He's burning some branches, since you know, you all cut him off of his burning addiction."

Leon let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, get him back here so we can leave."

A minute later, Roxas came back with Axel and everyone loaded the bus. Leon sat in the driver seat, while everyone else sat scattered in the back. They'd been driving for an hour now, singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Axel had been highly out of tune for the entire song and it was driving Leon insane. Thankfully, they were at 6 now. He turned back to look, rolling their eyes at them. But just as he looked back, a creature was crossing the road and had already gone half way onto the road. Leon struggled to hit the break on time. The bus skid closer to the creature, and that's when they heard it. Bang.

Riku got up from the floor and shook his head. "What the hell was that?!"

"I hit something." said Leon, as he tried to look over the huge bus.

"What did you hit?"

"I don't know. I'm going to check it out."

Leon got out of the bus first, followed by the curious stares of everyone else. They came around the front of the bus and there it was. A creature so incredibly ugly, it was beautiful.

"W-What is it?" asked Sora.

Axel studied it for a second. "It looks like….a duck….and a moose….and a turtle."

Roxas stared confusingly at it. "So…A Dumoosle?"

Everyone looked at eachother, trying to find an answer.

Riku shook his head. "I guess so. Is it still alive..?"

Leon bent down to check the Dumoosle's pulse. "Yeah, it's alive."

Sora also bent down to pet the dumoosle's shell. "It's so beautifully ugly. What do we name it?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "We're not naming it."

"Yes we are! We are keeping it."

"No we're not! We don't have room to keep a freak of nature!"

"He's not a freak of nature!"

Axel looked between the fighting boys. "Can I burn it?"

They both looked at him angrily. "NO!"

Suddenly, Roxas spoke up. "Mel."

They all looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"We'll name the Dumoosle, Mel. Get it? M-E-L. **M**utated **E**nlarged **L**oser. Mel."

"That's kind of….well, perfect, actually."

Leon had enough of everything. He told Riku and Axel to put Mel into the bus. They started up the bus, and headed home again. All throughout the drive, Axel kept asking to burn it. His question was always followed by an angry "no". Soon enough, They reached Hollow Bastion. Leon had given orders to put away their luggage first, then come back for Mel.

When Leon, Riku, Axel and Roxas returned, Mel the dumoosle was gone. A minute later, Sora came back. He had a big smile on his face and an ice-cream in his hand.

"Sora, where's Mel?" asked Leon, annoyed.

"Oh yeah! I traded Mel for some ice-cream. Hope you dont mind." He smiled.

They all stared at him. Riku walked slowly to Sora, his words far from sounding nice.

"You mean to tell me, you traded probably the only Dumoosle in the world for an ice-cream?! After you made all that fuss about keeping it?!" he shouted.

Axel looked between the boys again. "Can I burn him?"

"….Yes, yes you may."


End file.
